The molecular mechanisms of the development of the sensitive interacting hormonal and nonhormonal control of liver glycogen metabolism will be investigated. The kinetic properties of liver glycogen synthetases in fetal, neonatal and developing rats will be characterized in conjunction with a study of the development of the hormone-sensitive glycogen synthetase activating system that is functional in adults but nonfunctional in neonatal rats in the absence of nutritional factors.